Searching For Power
by Deceptigal
Summary: Cybertron: Thunderblast arrived earlier and is still working for the Decepticons. MegatronxThunderblast
1. The New Member

Author's Note: The other story wasn't really good. Maybe this one will be better. I just love this pairing so much! This happens when the Autobots had just placed the Speed Planet Key into the Omega Lock.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The Omega Lock had emitted a strange light. The light had reached the Arctic. Somewhere in the snowy region, the light from the Omega Lock reached a cave. The cave had capsules in it containing the ancient Decepticons. The light only covered one of the capsules. It was very bright and when it faded, the capsule had opened. A violet and yellow colored Decepticon appeared; it was Thunderblast. She stretched her arms.

"That's better. But wait a sec." Thunderblast looked at the other capsules. The others were still in there.

"Strange. I guess I better go help Lugnutz." She tried opening his capsule by punching it and using her weapons but to no effect.

"No use. Oh well, I'll come back later. Time for some catching up to do." Thunderblast went out of the cave and once she got her alternate mode, a speed boat, she transformed into it and floated on the sea.

* * *

Starscream and Sideways were flying over the sea. They were given the task to search Earth for a Cyber Planet Key. They were in their jet modes.

"One day Megatron… Just you wait."Starscream mumbled.

"Hey! I'm picking up a Decepticon signal from that vehicle." Sideways said. He was looking at the speed boat below them.

"Interesting. A new recruit." Starscream and Sideways transformed and stopped in front of the vehicle.

"You're not going anywhere!" Starscream said.

"Men!" Thunderblast transformed in front of them.

"It's- it's a femme!" Sideways yelled, surprised.

Thunderblast gave him a look. "Duh! Now outta my way." She aimed her missile launcher at them.

Starscream smirked. "_Very interesting indeed. She actually thinks she can beat me._" The seeker then spoke to her. "No need for weapons. I am Starscream and this is Sideways. We are simply here to recruit you into the Decepticons."

"You are they're leader?" Thunderblast asked.

"Megatron is our leader. We are on a quest with him to find the Cyber Planet Keys and rule the galaxy."

Thunderblast smiled. "That sounds fun! You can count me in!"

Starscream opened the warp gate to the Decepticon base and Thunderblast went inside it. Sideways spoke to Starscream before entering.

"You sure about this?" Sideways asked.

"Megatron won't mind as long as he has 'bots to boss around."

The two then went into the warp gate.

* * *

Ransack and Crumplezone were in the command center of the base. They had just lost the race to Hotshot and were talking about it when Thunderblast came with Starscream and Sideways. The two racers approached the newcomer.

"Whoa! Who's this?" Ransack said, looking at Thunderblast. Thunderblast kicked him on the chest.

"My name's Thunderblast, shorty." She said as Ransack hid behind Crumplezone.

"She is our new member. Now, where's our great leader?" Starscream said.

"He's at the Jungle Planet." Crumplezone replied.

Just then, another warp gate appeared. Megatron stepped out of it. The rest of the Decepticons stood in a line.

"Starscream, Sideways. You two shall follow me back to the Jungle Planet." Megatron said as he walked by his troops.

Thunderblast was the last Decepticon in the line. She looked at Megatron as he was coming closer. The Decepticon leader noticed Thunderblast at the corner of his optic.

"Who are you?"

"I am Thunderblast. I'm joining your group now. Starscream was the one who recruited me from Earth." Megatron glanced at his second-in-command then back at Thunderblast. He looked at her up and down then smirked.

"A femme, eh? All right then. You are to come with me to the Jungle Planet. Are you aware of what exactly we are searching for?" Megatron asked.

"Yes sir. Starscream told me all about the Cyber Planet Keys." Thunderblast replied.

"We leave as soon as I say so. For now, I shall be in my quarters." Megatron then left the command center.

The Decepticons resumed what they were doing. Ransack and Crumplezone had left to go racing. The ones left in the command center were Thunderblast, Sideways, and Starscream.

"Megatron looks so cool!" Thunderblast said.

"Whatever." Starscream plainly said.

"_I wonder if he's powerful too. That's what I want in a mech!_" Thunderblast thought.

Megatron seemed like just the mech Thunderblast was looking for. She always wanted a powerful guy by her side. Lugnutz was all right but, she felt like there was somebody else for her. She snapped out of her thoughts when the Decepticon leader came back.

"Let's go." Megatron said. He opened a warp gate and went to the Jungle Planet with his troops.

* * *

The Decepticons appeared in front of the temple. They went inside and saw Scourge sitting on his chair.

"Welcome back." Scourge said.

The Planet leader then saw Thunderblast who was behind Sideways. Scourge glanced at her.

"Who's that?" Scourge asked as he pointed at her.

"Scourge, this is Thunderblast. She is a new member to my Decepticons." Megatron said.

Thunderblast looked at Scourge. "Hi there." She said.

Scourge nodded his head in return.

"Where are the Autobots?" Megatron asked.

Scourge stood up from his chair and approached the Decepticons.

"Haven't seen them since I had that little battle with Leobreaker. He just never gives up." Scourge said.

"So do the Autobots. Do not underestimate Prime. He is somewhat a good fighter." Megatron said.

"Relax. I can battle him."

Undermine and Brimstone then came in with Backstop. The Decepticons made way for Backstop to approach Scourge.

"Optimus Prime is challenging you to a duel for the Cyber Planet Key." Backstop said.

"Very well then. I accept his challenge. It shall tomorrow. In this area." The Planet leader replied.

Backstop nodded his head and left. Megatron turned to face Scourge.

"Are you sure about this, Scourge?"

"It is the law here so I must fight with him. Don't you tell me otherwise." Scourge went back to his chair.

Megatron snarled. "We are leaving." Megatron looked back at his troops and only Thunderblast remained.

"Where are the other two?" Megatron asked.

"I don't know. They just left when you talked to Scourge about fighting with the Autobots." Thunderblast replied.

"Hmph. Insubordinates… Thunderblast, you may have potential. Now, let's go."

Megatron opened a warp gate. Thunderblast went back to the Decepticon base after her leader.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok! I know Thunderblast may seem a little OOC but she has to at least be a bit cooler in this story. Anyway, there are more chapters to go!


	2. Potential

Author's Note: It's fun writing this fic so I'll keep going if course! Thanks for your reviews! I agree that Thunderblast is cool being OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Thunderblast leaned against the wall of the Decepticon base. She thought about what Megatron had recently said to her. It kept playing in her head.

"_Thunderblast, you may have potential"_

'_What is that supposed to mean? That I'm loyal enough to be his second-in-command?"_

Thunderblast snapped out of her thoughts when Ransack and Crumplezone came in.

"Hey Thunderblast! The boss said it's time to plan a little "surprise" for the Autobots." Ransack said.

"What kind of surprise?" Thunderblast asked.

"An ambush on the Autobots." the three Decepticons turned around and saw Megatron who had just entered.

"Starscream, Sideways, and Thundercracker are already in position. Ransack and Crumplezone, I suggest you get moving." Megatron said. The duo had already stepped into the warp gate.

Thunderblast faced her leader. "What should I do boss?" she asked.

"What do you think? You'll be joining them. We must stop this battle. When we do, Scourge will hand over the Cyber Planet Key to us. I'll be waiting at the temple. Now go."

Thunderblast obeyed him and entered the warp gate.

* * *

On the Jungle Planet, the Autobots were on their way to the temple when, the Decepticons attacked.

"Hello, Autobots!" Starscream said.

The Autobots transformed into their robot modes except for Override who was carrying Lori.

"Out of our way Starscream. Was it Megatron who sent you here?" Optimus asked.

The seeker smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. Decepticons, attack!"

Then the battle begun. The Autobots were rushing since they still have to meet Scourge. Lori was watching them fight.

"This is not good! We could lose our chance to get the Cyber Planet Key. Wait, who's that?' Lori noticed Thunderblast who was fighting with the other Autobots.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna hate her for a very long time." Lori said.

"Well, she _is_ a Decepticon. That's one reason." Override added.

* * *

Scourge was getting impatient. "Where are the Autobots!?" he yelled.

Megatron was also there, completely aware of why Optimus hasn't shown yet. He thought that he could convince Scourge to give up on waiting for the Autobots.

"It's not like Optimus to be late. Especially for what's on the line. Maybe he got scared."

Scourge ignored the Decepticon leader's comment.

* * *

"You Autobots aren't going anywhere!" Thunderblast yelled as she blasted at Snarl. Snarl dodged the attack.

"Who are you anyway!?" Snarl asked.

Thunderblast blasted again before replying. "The name's Thunderblast. The newest member Megatron's army."

Override had gotten rid of Ransack and Crumplezone. Starscream and Thundercracker were busy fighting Optimus and the other autobots. Sideways had vanished. Soon, the autobots were getting control over the battle. They eventually won.

"This isn't the end, Autobots!" Starscream transformed into his jet mode and opened a warp gate. Thundercracker and Thunderblast followed after him.

"Hurry! To the temple!" Optimus yelled as they transformed into their alternate modes and proceeded to the temple.

* * *

The Decepticons were now at the command center of their base waiting for their leader to arrive. Some of them, mostly Thundercracker felt a little uneasy of how Megatron was going to react.

"Whaddaya think Megatron will do to us? You think the boss will get angry at us?" Thundercracker nervously asked.

"Of course Megatron will be mad! It's best to stay out of his way when he is." Starscream replied.

"Starscream, I need to talk you… in private." Thunderblast said.

The seeker nodded his head. They went to a corner of the room so that Thundercracker won't be able to hear. Thunderblast just had to find out about what Megatron meant about what he said about her.

"What is it? Megatron will soon be here. Make this quick." Starscream said,

"Ok, I will. The first time we I met Scourge, Megatron said something to me."

"What was it?"

"He said that I "have potential." What does that mean?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Starscream answered. "Don't worry about it. He means that you have what it takes to join our group."

"Oh ok. Thanks." Thunderblast left Starscream alone and went to check the command center's monitors.

"_Stupid femme! She doesn't even realize that she could take my place as second-in-command. That won't matter anymore. Soon, I shall be in charge._" Starscream thought.

Ransack and Crumplezone soon arrived. Then a few minutes after them, Megatron stepped out of a warp gate. He looked furious. He started punching at the wall.

"I've had it! Those foolish Autobots are not going to get another Cyber Planet Key! We shall strike the Jungle Planet and get the Cyber Planet Key by force!" Megatron ordered.

Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercracker started cheering. They thought that that plan was one of the best ever.

"Now you're talking boss!" Thundercracker yelled.

Megatron opened up another warp gate and all of them entered it.

* * *

The Autobots were getting ready to leave the Jungle Planet. Then, a blast was heard from outside of the temple.

"What was that?" Lori asked.

The Autobots all went outside to go check. Hovering above them were the Decepticons. They wasted no time on attacking the Autobots. Thundercracker started blasting at the trees which caused a fire. Optimus, being a fire truck, did his best at reducing the flames. The Decepticons soon noticed that their opponents had ran off carrying different boxes. Ransack and Crumplezone went after Hotshot and Override. Mudflap went after Leobreaker and Snarl. Sideways was fighting Vector Prime in the air, while Thundercracker was ordered to keep blasting.

Thunderblast was about to blast at Optimus but the Autobot leader used his weapon on her which sent Thunderblast hurdling towards Megatron. The two crash-landed into a cave. Thundercracker was not aware of what happened to them and shot at a boulder above the cave. The boulder blocked the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, where's Megatron? And Thunderblast too?" Thundercracker asked over his comlink with Starscream

"We'll find them later. Right now, we need to focus on getting that Cyber Planet Key." Starscream replied as he blasted at the Autobots once more.

* * *

Author's Note: What's gonna happen to Megatron and Thunderblast in the cave? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. The Right Guy

Author's Note: Yup! Next chapter already. This story is just too good to stop.

BTW: Did anyone see the latest episode of TFA? Finally! They showed Megatron who is still inside Omega Supreme. And Lugnut's there too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

It was dark in the cave. The only source of light they had was from their optics and some light coming from the cave's entrance. Thunderblast slowly got up. She first examined her surroundings but really couldn't see anything.

"What happened? Oh, right. The Autobots blasted me." Thunderblast said.

Then, she heard a groan from behind her. The femme was shocked to see her leader on the ground and barely moving. She knelt down beside Megatron. She nudged him to move.

"Megatron, are you all right?" Thunderblast asked.

Megatron shook his head then opened his optics. "What is this place?" he asked.

"It seems that we are in a cave, sir." Thunderblast replied.

Megatron stood up and was about to punch at the boulder blocking their way but he stopped when his right arm suddenly gave off an electric spark. He withdrew his attack and snarled.

"Slag! Thunderblast, can you try blasting this thing?" Megatron asked.

"Sure." Thunderblast was about to use her missile launcher but ended up with the same effect of Megatron's.

"I'll contact Starscream." Megatron activated his comlink with Starscream. There was a brief pause then the seeker spoke.

* * *

"Yes sir?" Starscream asked.

"Starscream, I want you to trace my energy signature now. Thunderblast and I are currenty trapped in a cave."

"Why can't you just blast your way out?"

"Those foolish Autobots damaged us. Get to it Starscream."

"Right away sir."

The comlink ended.

* * *

Megatron turned around and saw only Thunderblast's optics and a few of her facial features. The same was with Thunderblast to Megatron. With nothing else to do but wait, the Decepticon leader sighed and decided to make a conversation with the femme.

"So, how was Starscream able to find you?" Megatron asked.

"Oh, he found me on Earth. Then he told me about the Cyber Planet Keys and that you were gonna rule the galaxy. Naturally, I just _love_ that kind of power."

Megatron smirked. "So, it's power you like?"

"That's right. And actually, I want a mech who _has_ that kind of power."

"I see. So, have you seen a mech with the power you speak of?"

Thunderblast shrugged. "No, I haven't."

The Decepticon leader made a slight chuckle. "He might be closer than you think."

Thunderblast tilted her head. "Who? Starscream? 'Cuz he's not really my type."

"No, I don't mean that fool!"

"Then who?"

Before Megatron could answer, a blast came from the cave's entrance. Starscream was able to blast the boulder. Megatron turned around to look at his second-in-command.

"Megatron, the Autobots have escaped with the Cyber Planet Key."

The Decepticon leader glared at Starscream then opened a warp gate and stepped inside it.

"Here we go again." Starscream said as he entered the warp gate after Megatron. Thunderblast went in after him.

* * *

The Decepticons were frightened to approach their leader since he was very angry. But, Ransack approached him anyway.

"We'll get them next time, boss."

Megatron punched him away. Ransack hid behind Crumplezone. Thundercracker also hid behind the giant racer. Sideways simply leaned on the wall. Starscream and Thunderblast stood a few feet from Megatron.

"Maybe we should search for another Cyber Planet Key. One that the Autobots no nothing about." Starscream suggested.

Megatron crossed his arms then smirked. "That's actually a good plan, Starscream. Very well, we will search for the next Cyber Planet Key tomorrow to give my systems some time to recharge. You're dismissed."

Everyone resumed their positions. Megatron was about to go to his quarters when Thunderblast approached him. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Megatron turned around to face her.

"What is it?" Megatron asked.

"You didn't answer my question yet. Who is the mech you're talking about?"

Megatron lowered his head for a moment then faced her again. "All right then. I'll tell you."

Thunderblast leaned in closer.

"…it's Crumplezone."

Thunderblast's optics widened. "W-what?"

"Crumplezone. Who else is there?"

"What about you?" Thunderblast asked.

"I don't have time for femmes right now. For now, I'll be heading to my quarters." Megatron then left the command center.

They weren't aware that Starscream overheard them. The seeker approached Thunderblast who was watching the monitors.

"_He's joking. No way it's Crumplezone._" Thunderblast thought as Starscream came closer.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter seems short. It just had to stop there… So, we see that Megatron has a little "crush" on

Thunderblast but will it progress? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Starscream's Plan

Author's Note: The last chapter ended with Starscream approaching Thunderblast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Starscream pulled up a chair and sat beside Thunderblast. Thunderblast didn't take her optics off the monitors as Starscream spoke to her.

"So, what were you and Megatron talking about?" Starscream asked.

"Nothing important." Thunderblast replied.

"Then I guess you won't mind telling me."

"If you want Megatron to take you offline, then I'll tell you."

The seeker snarled. "Nevermind. Let's talk about something else." Starscream sighed before speaking again.

"Tomorrow, we're going to search for another Cyber Planet Key. But actually, I found two. That's why you and Sideways are going to go investigate the other one."

Thunderblast faced Starscream. "Does Megatron know about this?" she asked.

"I'll take care of the details. Won't this also be your chance to show Megatron how much "potential" you have?'

Thunderblast's face turned red. She lowered her head. What if Megatron really _was _themech she's been searching for? If he was, then she was gonna prove that she can be the best just for him.

"Well?" Starscream asked.

"I'll do it."

The seeker smirked. "Excellent."

* * *

The next morning, Thunderblast had exited her quarters by 6 in the morning. Starscream had told her that she should wake up earlier than the others so that she could "surprise" Megatron by showing him the Cyber Planet Key. Starscream had also told her that the key was located on Earth and that she should contact Sideways via comlink once she gets there. So, she opened a warp gate and headed straight for Earth.

She transformed into her alternate mode as soon as she landed on the water. She activated her comlink with Sideways.

* * *

"Thunderblast here. Where's the Cyber Planet Key?"

"Starscream said to come to the arctic. Just trace my energy signature I'm already here anyway." Sideways replied.

"Got it."

The comlink ended.

* * *

At the Decepticon base's command center, the rest of the Decepticons were about to leave for the next Cyber Planet Key that Starscream had told them about. Before they left, Megatron noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where's Thunderblast?" the Decepticon leader asked.

"Oh, she told me that she'd go ahead to scout the area." Starscream said.

The seeker then handed the map to Megatron.

Megatron smirked. "You've done something right for once. You guard the rear. Obviously, I'll go first."

Megatron and his troops went inside the warp gate. All except for Starscream. Starscream instead opened another warp gate. "Find someone else to guard the rear. I have other things to do." The seeker said. Then he entered the warp gate to Earth.

* * *

Thunderblast, in her robot mode, arrived at the arctic. She traced the energy signature to a very familiar place to her. It was the same place where she fist went online again. Thunderblast went inside the cave. She saw the capsules once more. The femme went to the middle of the cave where Sideways was.

"Is this really where the Cyber Planet Key is?" Thunderblast asked.

Sideways was startled then turned around to face her. "Oh, it's you. Starscream should be here any moment."

Thunderblast tilted her head. Why was Starscream coming? Wasn't he supposed to be with the other group? Starscream arrived in his alternate mode then transformed into his robot mode as he met face to face with the two other Decepticons. The seeker nodded his head at them.

"It is time." Starscream said. Then, he drew out the Omega Lock. Thunderblast's optics widened.

"How did you get that?"

"I ran into the Autobots awhile back."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

Starscream placed the Omega Lock in front of Thunderblast's face. There was a third key inserted into it.

"I already got the Cyber Planet Key of Earth. All I need now is an army."

"But-"

Before Thunderblast could finish her sentence, Starscream placed the Omega Lock on a rock then the cave was filled with light. It illuminated on the capsules. When it cleared, the capsules were all opened.

"Yes! Go my army! I released you and now you all work for me!" Starscream yelled.

The ancient Decepticons started to pile out of the cave. Thunderblast stared at what happened. She shook her head and spoke to Starscream.

"Liar! What do you plan to do?"

"Why, to rule the galaxy of course. And you'll be right by my side as I do so."

"If I refuse?"

Starscream nodded at Sideways. Sideways grabbed Thunderblast from behind. Thunderblast struggled and was able to get free from his grip but Starscream called some more Decepticons who grabbed her arms. Thunderblast struggled but she could barely move her arms. Starscream put his face close to Thunderblast's. The seeker stared into her optics.

"You'll see. I'll be even more powerful than Megatron ever was!"

Thunderblast turned her head away but Starscream grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"You will be the most powerful femme in the galaxy! Isn't that what you want?" Starscream asked.

"The thing is, you're nothing compared to Megatron."

Starscream flared up. "I AM MORE POWERFUL! _I_ WILL RULE THE GALAXY."

"Whatever. Wait, what did you do to Megatron?" Thunderblast asked.

The seeker calmed down and smirked. "He and the other Decepticons are probably floating somewhere in space by now. I should probably check."

* * *

Megatron, Thundercracker, Mudflap, Ransack and Crumplezone were sent to a region in space. Megatron looked at the map again.

"The Cyber Planet Key should be right here."

Megatron said. All the Decepticons, except for Crumplezone, gathered around their leader. Suddenly, the map started to levitate there was some static then the map became a huge ball that trapped them. Crumplezone was able to escape. Megatron simply stared at the ball. Then, Starscream's m\image showed in front of the Decepticon leader.

"Greetings, Megatron." Starscream said.

"Starscream, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm taking over now."

"Where's Thunderblast?"

"Oh, she shall be my new queen. I'm sure that when Thunderblast and I have sparklings of our own, they will be very proud of me." Starscream's image disappeared.

Megatron snarled. "STARSCREAM!"

* * *

Author's Note: Actually, the part where Megatron yelled out Starscream's name, really happened in the series. But now, he has two reasons to hate that seeker. Can anyone guess what the other one is? Kay! Until the next chap.


	5. For Thunderblast

Author's Note: Transformers 2 is almost in theatres! Can't wait! Anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

The last thing Thunderblast saw before she went temporarily offline was Sideways about to punch her in the face. When she opened her optics, she examined her surroundings. She was placed in a small cage. The electronic bars prevented her from escaping. She rubbed her cheek where Sideways had punched her. Thunderblast could her footsteps getting closer and closer. The femme immediately stood up. It was none other than Starscream's right hand bot, Sideways.

"You're coming with me Thunderblast." Sideways said as he deactivated the bars then grabbed Thunderblast by her shoulders.

"Where are we?" Thunderblast asked.

"In a volcano. This is where Starscream's gonna collect the power he needs."

Thunderblast kept looking at her surroundings as they approached a new area. The area was actually the inside of the volcano. It was filled with ancient Decepticons. All of them were watching as Starscream was gaining light from the Omega Lock. Sideways dragged Thunderblast near Starscream. The seeker did not look at her but he still had a smirk on his face. Thunderblast could sense that he was trying to get her attention.

"Now, what was that about me not being as powerful as Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"He could still beat you!" Thunderblast yelled.

"Sideways, take her back to her cell. I'm sure she'll warm up eventually."

Sideways dragged Thunderblast back to her cell. The femme could not go free. If she did, she would still have to fight an army of Decepticons anyway. Sideways pushed her inside then activated the electronic bars. She sat on the floor, with her elbows on her knees. Why did she say no to Starscream? Technically, he _was _getting more powerful. That's what she wanted. A mech with great power. But, it didn't feel right. She felt that Starscream wasn't the one for her. There was someone else… Megatron. But the thing was, he was floating somewhere in space.

"_Forget it Thunderblast_." She thought.

"_Megatron isn't here. And the only way to be free of this place is to admit to Starscream himself that he's more powerful…"_

* * *

Crumplezone had called for Scourge and the he led the Planet leader to the other Decepticons who were still stuck inside Starscream's trap. Scourge examined the trap closely looking for a weak spot on it. But he was interrupted by Crumplezone.

"Guys! I brought help. Scourge is here."

"I thought the mighty Megatron was better than this." Scourge taunted.

"Hmph. Starscream will pay for his treachery I assure you. For now, get us out of here!"

Scourge cracked his knuckles. He punched at the ball as did Megatron. They punched it at the same area. The ball disintegrated into nothing. Megatron's troops stretched their arms, relieved to finally be free.

Megatron nodded at Scourge. "I guess I _should_ thank you. But, I have other things to do. Decepticons, to Earth!"

"Wait!" Scourge yelled. "I'm in. It's been a while since I've seen some action."

The Decepticon leader smirked. "All right. Let's move."

They stepped into the warp gate and proceeded to Earth. "_Don't worry Thunderblast. I'm coming._"

* * *

There was an explosion outside the volcano. Starscream was still busy gathering his power. He called for Sideways.

"What was that!?" the seeker yelled.

"Autobots. Should we engage on them?" Sideways asked.

"Of course you should! The rest of you go as well. I need more time."

"What about Thunderblast?"

Starscream smirked. "She's not going anywhere." Starscream looked at his army. "Two of you guard the prisoner. Megatron might already have escaped."

The ancient Decepticons and Sideways nodded at their leader and did what he ordered.

Thunderblast could feel the volcano shaking. She knew that there was a fight going on outside. But who was fighting? She did not know. If it was the Autobots, it was obvious to her that they didn't want anything to do with her. Then, the guards of that Starscream ordered stood by her cell. One on each side. One was mostly orange in color while the other one was blue.

Then, she could hear part of the volcano being broken which was one of the walls of the prison cells. The guards ran towards the source. She didn't see what had happened to them but the next time she saw them, they were thrown to the other side of the room. Thunderblast could hear the footsteps of the attacker. It was coming closer. She readied her missile launcher.

"You should be more careful where you point that thing." Thunderblast easily recognized that voice. She lowered her weapon as the owner of the footsteps she heard came closer. She widened her optics in joy.

"Megatron!" she yelled.

Megatron was now in front of her cell. He made what seemed like a smile. "Miss me?" Megatron deactivated the electronic bars. Thunderblast quickly ran towards him. Megatron examined her, seeing if she needed some medical treatment. He noticed a scratch on her right cheek. He gently touched it. This startled the femme.

"How did you get that?' Megatron asked.

"What? My cheek? Sideways punched me but don't worry, it doesn't really hurt." Thunderblast replied.

"Then why are you heating up?"

Thunderblast's face was turning red. "It must be the heat from the volcano." She quickly said.

Megatron simply smirked. "If you say so. Well, let's get going. I can't wait to take down the mech who captured you."

The two then ran in the direction where Megatron first entered since it leads to the outside of the volcano. Once outside, they saw the battle taking place between the three sides, the Autobots, Decepticons, and Starscream's army. There was an ancient Decepticon charging towards them but Megatron activated his Cyber Key Power, a gatling gun, and quickly took him out. Thunderblast had not seen that weapon of his yet until that moment.

"When did you get that power?" Thunderblast asked.

"On the way here. Impressive, isn't it?"

Before Thunderblast answered back, she noticed a giant rock falling down and going towards them. She activated her Cyber Key Power and shattered the rock into pieces with her missiles.

She smiled. "So is mine."

Megatron made a slight chuckle.

Suddenly, the island was shaking they were on was shaking. The top of the volcano was cracking. They could see a yellow light coming from it. Both Autobots and Decepticons stopped their fighting and looked at the volcano. It was Starscream. Only, he was much larger. The seeker taunted his opponents.

"Now no one can match up to me! Give it up, fools. How can you possibly defeat me?"

E-vac and Jetfire tried to shoot at him but Starscream swatted them away. They crashed into the volcano. Megatron saw this as his chance to take down the seeker.

"Thunderblast, I'm going to fight Starscream." Megatron said.

"I understand. Just, be careful." Thunderblast said.

"Since when did you start caring?" Megatron smirked.

"Can't a femme worry about her own leader?" Thunderblast asked.

Megatron nodded his head at her then flew off to face Starscream. Thunderblast did not take her optics off of him as he did so.

"_You can do it. I know you can._" Thunderblast thought.

Starscream was simply waiting for another opponent to arrive and try to take him on. The next one didn't really surprise him. Megatron, in midair, was right in front of Starsscream. A few feet away from the seeker's face.

"Give it up Megatron! I shall be the one to rule the galaxy." Starscream yelled.

"Is that what you're doing? You are such a fool." Megatron smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You think your size will be able to defeat me? And you actually thought that Thunderblast would become your queen."

Starscream snarled and glared at Megatron. "Shut up! The galaxy _and_ Thunderblast will be mine!"

"We'll see, Starscream."

Megatron started to glow violet. While Starscream was glowing yellow. The island was starting to break apart. But, before the two started fighting, Jetfire tackled Megatron to the ground while the other Autobots attacked Starscream. When they were on the ground, Megatron was being restrained by Jetfire, Override, and Crosswise.

Thunderblast noticed this and immediately ran towards Megatron. She blasted at Override. It was able to gain their attention. Crosswise then started shooting at Thunderblast. Soon, the rest of the Decepticons, including Scourge went to their leader. The three Autobots ignored them when they saw Optimus punched by Starscream and went to help him.

"Megatron, we have just learned that the Autobots have taken the Omega Lock and they are now on a space bridge." Scourge informed.

"Where is the space bridge?" Megatron asked.

Scourge pointed to a part of the island where there was a long bridge that connected to what seemed identical to a warp gate. Override, E-vac and Leobreaker had just entered it with the Omega Lock with them.

"I'll deal with Starscream some other time. Decepticons, let's move." Megatron said.

The Decepticons obeyed their leader's orders. But, before Megatron could go after them, Thunderblast stopped him.

"Wait! Thanks for earlier." Thunderblast said.

Megatron turned to face the femme. "It was something I had to do." Megatron replied.

"Why?"

Megatron made a small smile. "Can't a mech worry about his own troops?"

This made Thunderblast chuckle a little. Megatron touched her cheek again.

"I'll make sure Starscream doesn't hurt you." Thunderblast smiled at him. Megatron then retracted his hand and went towards the space bridge.

Thunderblast went after her leader. Megatron made her feel better. She felt that Starscream wouldn't even try to touch her if Megatron was around. She smiled once again then went into the space bridge with the rest of the Decepticons and chased after the Autobots.

* * *

Author's Note: Megatron is so cool in this chap! Thanks for the reviews! Until next chapter.


	6. That's Sweet

Author's Note: At first I thought of doing a time-skip for this chapter but I had another idea. Maybe this will be better. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Override, E-vac, and Leobreaker arrived at Cybertron. There were scrapmetal drones but Hotshot, Red Alert, and Scattershot were able to draw them away. The Decepticons except for Ransack, Crumplezone, and Mudflap, were right behind them. Hothsot pointed at their enemies.

"Slag! Megatron's here!" Hotshot yelled.

"I'll be taking that Omega Lock now." Megatron said.

The Autobots took their defensive positions. Megatron was about to use his electric shock weapon on them but a blast came from behind him. It was Optimus. He came with the rest of the Autobots. The Autobots outnumbered the Decepticons.

"Give it up, Megatron." Optimus said, now in front of the Decepticon leader.

"Try and stop me, Prime." Optimus combined with Wing Saber and turned into Sonic Wing Mode.

Optimus punched Megatron at his chest. Megatron transformed into his alternate mode and charged at the Autobot Leader. Optimus was able to dodge the attack.

"Too slow, Megatron." Optimus said.

Megatron did not stop. He was aiming for something else. The Omega Lock. It was in the hands of Leobreaker. The Decepticon Leader charged at Leobreaker and was able to get the Omega Lock from him.

"No!" Optimus yelled.

"It's finally mine. So long Optimus."

Megatron opened another warp gate and went back to the Decepticon base along with Thunderblast and Scourge. Optimus who was still in Sonic Wing Mode, was able to enter the warp gate before it closed.

The battle continued there.

"You just don't know when to quit Prime." Megatron said.

"Neither do you." Optimus tackled Megatron into the ground.

The two rivals punched at each other but it did not hit either one of them. Optimus used his other hand and was able to hit Megatron. Megatron was taken aback. He then charged at Optimus. The Autobot leader took out his swords and struck Megatron. Megatron crashed into a pile of rocks.

Thunderblast was watching the battle from afar. She feared for her leader's life.

"Megatron!" She was about to go to him but Scourge stopped her.

"This is his battle. We have no right to interfere." Scourge said.

"But he might go offline!" Scourge said nothing in return.

Megatron fell to his knees and dropped the Omega Lock. Optimus picked it up. But, Megatron was able to recover and stood up. The Decepticon leader activated his Cyber Key Power and used his gatling gun. Optimus countered with his own weapons. There was an explosion. Optimus used this time to open a warp gate back to Cybertron. He went to Vector Prime.

"Vector Prime! I need you to crush this warp gate by opening another one."

Vector Prime nodded his head in agreement and used his sword to open another warp gate that went over the one Optimus came out of. But, both of the warp gated vanished and another one was opened. Megatron was trying to get it to open. He had scratches all over him. He was yelling as he tried to get it open. Thunderblast and Scourge were behind him.

Thunderblast was couldn't stand it anymore. "Megatron stop! You're gonna-"

"Scourge, take Thunderblast and get out!" Megatron yelled.

"Understood."

Scourge grabbed Thunderblast and looked for an opening in the warp gate big enough for them to go through. When he spotted one, Thunderblast and himself went through it. They looked back at Megatron who was still struggling to hold it open. He didn't last long as it was too much for him.

"_I cannot go offline!_" Megatron thought. "_If I go offline, Thunderblast… Starscream might…"_

"This isn't over Autobots! I'll be back!" Megatron was then crushed by the warp gate.

Scourge and Thunderblast saw this from afar. Thunderblast was whimpering.

"Why did we just stand by and let this happen?" Thunderblast softly asked.

"There was nothing we could do about it." Scourge replied.

"Megatron…"

"He was a great leader. But we mustn't stay long. Let's find the others." Scourge went back to the other half of the space bridge. After staring at where the warp gate had disappeared for a few seconds, Thunderblast went after him.

* * *

Ransack and Crumplezone were racing in circles on the space bridge in their alternate modes. Thundercracker simply cheered them on. They transformed back into their robot modes when Scourge and Thunderblast arrived.

"Back already? Where's the Omega Lock thing? Oh, and the boss?" Ransack asked.

Thunderblast did not speak. She went a few feet away from the group. Scourge sighed before answering Ransack's question.

"The Omega Lock is still with the Autobots. As for Megatron… he is no more."

"So, what do we do now?" Crumplezone asked.

They remained silent. Until Thunderblast went back to approach them. She looked very serious. The other Decepticons waited on what she was planning to do.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna attack the Autobots and get that Omega Lock. Megatron would have done the same."

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, who's gonna lead us?" Thundercracker asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Ransack stomped on the space bridge. "Let's hold a tournament against each other! Winner gets to be the boss!" The three other mechs agreed.

Ransack, Crumplezone and Thundercracker immediately attacked each other. Scourge used his flamethrower on them. They were easily overpowered by the Planet Leader. Thunderblast had enough.

"Stop that! Why don't we just attack already? Whoever gets the Omega Lock first will be the new leader how's that?" The mechs stopped fighting and they all proceeded to Cybertron.

* * *

Back on Cybertron, the planet had now transformed into a giant Transformer. The Decepticons immediately launched an attack on the Autobots. The Autobots attacked back at them.

Thunderblast blasted her way through some scrapmetal drones. She then encountered Jetfire.

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere." Jetfire said.

"I don't have time for this!"

"Then allow me. CYBER KEY POWER!" Jetfire launched his lasers and it struck the femme but she was able to recover. Then, Thundercracker tackled Jetfire and the two started to fight. Thunderblast left them alone and continued to look for the Omega Lock. But, she was once again stopped by anither Autobot. This time, it was Evac.

"Sorry, missy. But you're not gonna get the Omega Lock."

"Watch me." Thunderblast activated her Cyber Key Power and shot at the Autobot. Evac was able to dodge it but because of the missiles' impact, there was smoke in front of him. When it cleared, Thunderblast had escaped.

"Where is she?"

Thunderblast ran and ran. "_Megatron don't worry. With the Omega Lock, I might be able to bring you back._"

The femme stopped when she saw a figure floating above her. It was dark but she easily recognized the figure. Her optics widened with joy.

"Megatron!"

Both Autobots and Decepticons stopped their fight and looked at the direction where the the sound of Megatron's name came from. They were all shocked. Thunderblast smiled as wide as she could.

Megatron slowly opened his optics. He examined his surroundings. Megatron saw the other Transformers. He also saw a dark mist that surrounded him.

"_W-where am I?_" The Decepticon leader could hear a voice saying his name.

"_That voice, it's so familiar_."

Megatron lowered his head and saw Thunderblast. She was the one calling out his name. This put a small smile on his face.

"_She's fine… Starscream did not hurt her._" Megatron landed on the floor near Thunderblast. Megatron could not speak. He thought that it was probably the mist preventing him to do so. The Decepticon leader saw the smile on Thunderblast's face as she spoke.

"You're all right." The femme softly said.

Then, Landmine, Leobreaker, and Crosswise appeared behind Thunderblast. Megatron glared at them. He went in front of Thunderblast and the laser fire of the Autobots simply dissolved as they hit the Decepticon leader. Thunderblast shot back at the Autobots.

"The Omega Lock, it might be able to help you. I'll hold them off." Thunderblast said.

Megatron understood her and left.

* * *

Megatron floated around the planet searching for the Omega Lock. On the way, he had encountered a weakened Crumplezone and to Megatron's surprise, he had upgraded the racer into "Dark Crumplezone". The Decepticon leader had then arrived back where he had left Thunderblast to hold off the Autobots. He saw Thunderblast taking cover near one of the walls. She was blasting at the Autobots as well. Megatron smirked. Thunderblast had shown him how much determination she had. She blasted any Autobot in her way. Megatron had to admit, Thunderblast was pretty good.

Then, Leobreaker charged at the femme. Thunderblast used her weapon but Leobreaker easily dodged the missiles. Megatron noticed this and went in front of Thunderblast. Leobreaker struck Megatron with his claws. But, this made the mist disappear from Megatron. The Decepticon leader was back to normal. The mist went to Megatron's side and it slowly became another figure. It was a darker version of Leobreaker.

"Who's that?" Leobreaker asked.

"This is Nemesis Breaker."

Thunderblast approached her leader.

"You're back! No mist anymore!"

Megatron nodded his head. "Wait, the Omega Lock."

The two Decepticons spotted it at the far side of the planet. "Let's go!"

Megatron transformed into his alternate mode and proceeded to the Omega Lock. Optimus and the other Autobots noticed this.

"We have to get to the Omega Lock first!" Optimus transformed into his alternate mode and, along with the other Autobots, chased after Megatron to the far side of the planet.

* * *

Author's Note: Aww, Megatron and Thunderblast look so cute together in this chapter. Until next chapter.


	7. Stay Close

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Megatron, still in his alternate mode, was racing to the Omega Lock. But, before he got there, a shot came from behind him. Megatron span out of control and transformed back into his robot mode. It was Optimus who had fired at him.

"You're not getting that Omega Lock, Megatron!" The Autobot leader yelled.

"That's what you think." Megatron called for Nemesis Breaker and the two combined to become Dark Claw. Nemesis Breaker attached himself to Megatron's left arm.

The Autobots and Decepticons resumed their fighting.

* * *

Starscream saw the battle take place from near Cybertron. He was still a giant and he still had that crown of his. He smiled at the sight of the Autobots and Decepticons fighting each other. If both sides were to lose, he would come out on top. The seeker then spotted Thunderblast who was making her way to the Omega Lock.

"There she is. Megatron isn't even anywhere near her. He's too busy fighting Prime. This is my chance."

Starscream transformed into a jet and zoomed in on the planet.

Thunderblast was only a few feet away from the Omega Lock. There weren't any Autobots around to stop her.

"Megatron's gonna be so happy when I bring him that Omega Lock!"

"That's not going to happen." Starscream transformed and landed in front of her.

"Starscream!" Thunderblast yelled as she pointed her missile launcher at him.

The seeker pointed his null-ray cannons at her. "Give it up! You know you can't beat me."

Thunderblast ignored his comment. She activated her Cyber Key Power and used her weapon against Starscream. The seeker started to wobble. Thunderblast kicked at his knees. Starscream fell to his knees. But, he was able to punch back at the femme. Thunderblast was taken aback. Starscream was able to regain balance. Thunderblast shot at him again. Starscream dodged it this time.

The seeker smirked. "Isn't that cute? You're playing hard to get." Starscream said.

"Yeah right."

Before Thunderblast could fire her weapon, Starscream used his blade and hit her. Thunderblast fell to the floor. Starscream lifted her up and carried her. She was temporarily offline which made it easier.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure you'll love being my queen eventually."

As Starscream was about to fly off, Thundercracker was able to spot them. He activated a comlink with Megatron.

* * *

"Boss! Starscream's got Thunderblast. And he's headin' for the Omega Lock!" Thundercracker yelled.

"What!? Where are you now?" Megatron asked.

"Still on Cybertron, a few meters from your location."

"I'm on my way."

The comlink ended.

* * *

Megatron was still fighting Optimus when Thundercracker had contacted him.

"Another time, Optimus. I have better things to do right now."

Luckliy, Optimus had other things to do as well so he ignored the Decepticon leader.

* * *

Thunderblast's optics slowly opened. She saw that she was being carried by Starscream. This made her very uncomfortable. The femme also saw that they were flying high above Cybertron so she still had time to escape. She pushed herself away from the seeker.

"Let go of me!" Thunderblast fell on Cybertron. She could feel the impact from the fall. Her body was aching.

Starscream snarled at her then went back to go get the femme. "That was a stupid move! We'll have to work on that."

Thunderblast was trying to aim her weapon at the seeker but Starscream was only inches away from her and she couldn't get up from the pain. She could hear him laughing. Thunderblast closed her optics. But instead of feeling Starscream's hand gripping tightly on her, she heard a gatling gun. The femme then heard Starscream yelling. She opened her optics. Megatron was in front of her.

"I suggest you leave now Starscream. Unless you really want to get hurt." Megatron said.

Starscream snarled. "I'm getting tired anyway. But I'm not through with you yet!" Starscream transformed into a jet and opened a warp gate then left.

Megatron turned around to face Thunderblast. The femme had already gotten up but was still a little weak.

Megatron sighed. "You shouldn't have faced Starscream on your own." he said.

"I didn't want to look so weak. That and I was just angry at Starscream for what he did to me before."

"As long as he didn't take you away. It's all right."

"Thanks… again."

The Decepticon leader nodded his head. There was a long silence before he spoke again.

"Thunderblast, have you-" Megatron was interrupted by a comlink from Ransack.

* * *

"We found Starscream near Earth's moon. You better get here fast, boss! It looks like he's about to warp."

"I'll be there shortly."

The comlink ended.

* * *

Thunderblast tilted her head.

"What were you saying? Have I what?" Thunderblast asked.

"Later. Right now, I want to get rid of that traitor. But, are you in any condition to fight?"

Thunderblast did what she could to stand straight. "Maybe. I guess I'll just have to stay close to the group."

"Stay closer to me. Starscream won't lay a servo on you."

Something about what Megatron had said made Thunderblast blush. She hid her face in her palms. Megatron chuckled before opening a warp gate then stepping into it with Thunderblast.

When they arrived at an area near Earth's moon, Nemesis Breaker was no longer linked to Megatron. In front of them was the spaceship Starscream was in. But, the ship was now glowing. Before long, it had warped. Megatron, angered, decided that they should wait for the Autobots to lead them to Starscream in order to regain their strength.

* * *

The Decepticons temporarily went back to their base. Thundercracker was ordered to look out for any of the Autobots. Scourge was busy scanning the monitors in case he could pick up on Starscream's spaceship. Thunderblast was in the medical facility, repairing herself. When she was finished, she went back to the command center.

"Found anything yet?" she asked as she approached Scourge.

"Nothing yet." Scourge replied.

She sat on one of the chairs and watched the other monitors.

"Where's Megatron?' Thunderblast asked.

"In his quarters."

Soon after Scourge replied to Thunderblast, Megatron entered the room. Thunderblast got up from her seat and went to the Decepticon leader.

"Finish your question. Have I what?"

Scourge glanced over to the two of them. "This should be interesting." Scourge teased.

"Scourge, leave the room now. I have to talk to Thunderblast alone." Megatron ordered.

The Planet leader nodded his head and left.

Once Megatron was sure that Scourge had left, he sighed and looked at Thunderblast.

"Have you… found the mech you're looking for?"

Thunderblast stood still. "Why?"

"If you have, then I think he'd like to say something to you."

Thunderblast smiled at him. She actually _did_ find the mech she's been looking for. She just wanted to be sure that he felt the same.

"What would that be?" Thunderblast asked.

"How he feels about having you around him."

Thunderblast started to blush again. But she still spoke. "Yes, I've found him."

Megatron made a small smile. "Who is he?"

"It's you, Megatron." Thunderblast said as she stared into his optics.

Megatron couldn't stop smiling. "Then I guess we both agree on that. Thunderblast, I don't want Starscream or anyone else to hurt you. That's why I want you to stay close to me. You make me feel… better.

Thunderblast widened her optics. She was so happy. She knew that Megatron meant what he said. She knew that he was the right bot. Thunderblast leaned her head onto Megatron's chest and hugged him.

"You make me feel better too. You've done so much for me already. I don't want to leave you!"

Megatron lifted her chin up. "I love you Thunderblast."

Megatron leaned closer to her than kissed her. Thunderblast kissed back. She wrapped her arms around Megatron's neck. Megatron placed his hands on her waist. They have both found love. They found someone to care for. They found each other.

After a few moments, they retracted from one another.

"I love you too Megatron." Thunderblast said.

Megatron gently caressed her cheek. Thunderblast held his hand.

"Does it still hurt?" Megatron asked.

Thunderblast chuckled. "No. It stopped hurting a long time ago."

"Just to be sure…" Megatron leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Better?"

Thunderblast nodded her head. "Yeah, it feels better."

They both chuckled. Then, Thundercracker came in.

"Uhh, am I interrupting something?" Thundercracker asked feeling awkward.

"What is it, Thundercracker?" Megatron asked, ignoring Thundercracker's question.

"We've spotted Starscream, boss!"

"Good. Call Scourge and tell him that we shall leave immediately."

Thundercraker nodded his head and went off to find Scourge.

Megatron faced Thunderblast once again.

"Remember what I said. Stay close to me."

Thunderblast smiled. "Of course I will! One more thing." Thunderblast pointed to her other cheek.

"Now this one hurts."

Megatron chuckled and kissed it. "I think we're good to go."

Scourge and Thundercracker arrived at the command center. Megatron opened a warp gate and they all went through it. Thunderblast stayed close to Megatron as they went in together.

* * *

Author's Note: Did you guys enjoy it? I just had to make this chapter cute! Starscream's gonna, well scream when he sees Megatron and Thunderblast(maybe). All right, until next chapter!


	8. Gigantion Power

Author's Note: If it's ok with you EvilBunny91, I'd like to thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Starscream's spaceship had warped in a remote area in the galaxy. Starscream was sitting on his chair in the control room of the ship. Sideways was scanning the monitors. Starscream tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair. He had let Thunderblast slip by him again. But, the seeker was not about to give up. Sideways then noticed something on the monitors.

"Autobots on our trail! Should I fire up the weapons?"

"What do you think? Of course you should!" Starscream ordered.

Sideways snarled before using the controls again.

The Autobots that attacked were Wing Saber and Jetfire. They were there to get the Mini-cons and Bud who were stuck in the spaceship. Along with Ransack and Crumplezone. Sideways had just launched the missiles.

"Guess they've spotted us." Jetfire said as he dodged the missiles.

"Good thing the Decepticons aren't here!" Wing Saber said.

"Really now?"

Jetfire and Wing Saber turned around and saw the warp gate. Megatron and the other Decepticons arrived.

"Megatron!" the two Autobots yelled.

"Attack Starscream's spaceship now!" Megatron ordered.

The other Decepticons obeyed him.

* * *

Starscream saw the battle from the monitors. He saw Thunderblast. The seeker smirked. He had other ways to get Thunderblast.

"Focus the weapons on Thunderblast. Just make sure that you don't permanently take her offline." Starscream said.

"Understood." Sideways started typing on the control panel.

* * *

Thunderblast was firing her missile launcher at the spaceship. She didn't forget what Megatron had told her awhile ago. The femme stayed only a few feet from Megatron. Then, she noticed that the missiles were all aiming at her direction. Thunderblast was able to dodge and shoot some of them but there were more coming.

Megatron noticed this and used his Cyber Key Power, the gatling gun, on the missiles. He approached Thunderblast.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Megatron looked back at the spaceship.

"Give it up Starscream! I know you can hear me. You can never win. Thunderblast will never be yours."

Indeed Starscream had heard Megatron. The seeker snarled as he looked at the monitors that showed Megatron and Thunderblast who was holding on to the Decepticon leader's arm. Despite that, Starscream was still not giving up. He would be back for Thunderblast.

"Sideways! Warp us to Gigantion now!"

"Warping."

The spaceship had vanished once again.

Jetfire and Wing Saber had gone back to Cybertron. Scourge and Thundercracker regrouped with their leader along with Ransack and Crumplezone who were able to escape. Ransack noticed that Thunderblast was very close to Megatron now. He tapped Thundercracker's shoulder.

"What's up with Thunderblast?" Ransack whispered.

"It seems that those two are a couple now." Thundercrcaker replied.

Ransack's jaw dropped. He went to Crumplezone and started to whimper. Crumplezone patted his partner on the back.

"There, there, buddy. There will be other gals." Crumplezone said.

The other Decepticons ignored the two as Scourge spoke up.

"How are we going to get to this "Gigantion" place?" Scourge asked. He knew about Gigantion from the Autobots while still on Cybertron.

Then, a small robotic bird flew by them. The Decepticons turned to the direction of where it flew. Another Transformer appeared.

"Who are you?" Megatron asked.

"My name is Soundwave. I know a way to Gigantion." He said in his monotonous voice.

"All right. Let's proceed to Gigantion." Megatron said and the Decepticons went into a warp gate that Soundwave had opened.

The Decepticons landed on a giant building on Gigantion. The city was large. They could see many buildings. Megatron examined their surroundings.

* * *

"So, this is Gigantion. Hmph, the Cyber Planet Key is within my grasp!"

Megatron faced his troops. "Scout the area for signs of the Cyber Planet Key or other Transformers then report back immediately.´

The rest of the Decepticons including Soundwave nodded their heads and left. All except for Thunderblast who remembered to she had to "stay close" to Megatron. But, the femme wanted to help out too. She approached the Decepticon leader.

"Can't I help find the Cyber Planet Key?" she asked.

"Starscream could be here. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Thunderblast pouted. "Why don't you come with me? That way I'll still stay close to you and you can beat Starscream if he were to show up."

Megatron smirked. "I'll go with you… if you kiss me."

Thunderblast kissed Megatron then the Decepticon leader smiled.

"It's settled. Let's go."

Megatron held Thunderblast's hand and flew off the building to search for the Cyber Planet Key. They encountered numerous cities and they didn't spot any other Transformers. Then, Megatron saw a giant Transformer on the in one of the cities. Megatron and Thunderblast landed on the ground and approached him. He was mostly green in color but what was interesting about him was that he was huge. He was taller than Megatron or any other of the Decepticons.

"You there, what's your name?" Megatron asked.

Menasor looked at the Decepticon leader and Thunderblast. He had to lower his head since they were smaller than him.

"My name is Menasor. What about you guys?"

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. This is Thunderblast. We are in search for a Cyber Planet Key."

"Cyber what key?"

Megatron sighed. "Are there any other of your kind here?"

"Yeah. But you're on your own there. I'm not in good terms with them and their stupid rules."

Megatron smirked. He could use Menasor to get to the Cyber Planet Key. The other Transformers on Gigantion could be like the Autobots so Menasor was their best bet.

"Joining the Decepticons might help you with that problem. All you have to do is show us the other Transformers."

"You got a deal!"

Megatron faced Thunderblast. "Contact Scourge and the others. Send them our coordinates and tell them to meet us now."

"I'm on it." Thunderblast said.

* * *

The Autobots have also arrived on Gigantion. They met it's leader Metroplex and his friend, Quickmix. They were inside the base of a construction site. Like all the other buildings, it was huge. The Decepticons, who were being helped by Menasor, wasted no time in attacking the Autobots.

Megatron combined with Nemesis Breaker to become Dark Claw once again. The Decepticon leader attacked Metroplex. But, he was having somewhat of a difficult time. Metroplex had soon taken Megatron down. He even destroyed Nemesis Breaker. Metroplex stomped on Megatron.

"Give up! I could do this all day." Metroplex said.

Megatron struggled to get up. He started glowing violet. "You don't know how much power I have!"

Megatron was able to get up. But, Metroplex activated his Cyber Key Power, and his weapon sent the Decepticon leader through the floor and down a few levels of the base.

Thunderblast saw this and quickly went through the hole Metroplex made to go to Megatron.

Megatron was badly injured.

"We'll get you fixed. Don't worry."

Thunderblast called for the other Decepticons to regroup. They did as what they were ordered. Thunderblast helped Megatron to his feet. She placed his arm on her shoulders. Megatron came online.

"I need more power." the Decepticon leader said.

"Don't try to talk too much. I'm sure you can take that Metroplex guy down next time." Thunderblast said.

"I'd still need more power to to take him on."

* * *

Thunderblast settled Megatron down on some debris once they knew that the Autobots were not around. Thunderblast knelt down beside him while the other Decepticons guarded the room. Thunderblast placed her hand on Megatron's chest.

"Just relax." the femme said.

Megatron didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he was covered in a dark cloud. Thunderblast backed away. Megatron started floating in midair.

"_I must become stronger. I cannot lose to the Autobots or Starscream. I have to be there for Thunderblast._" Megatron thought.

The Decepticons saw what was happening to their leader. Then, Megatron landed on the ground, still covered in a dark cloud. He went closer to Thunderblast. He touched her face. Thunderblast could feel part of the cloud around her cheek.

The dark cloud disappeared. It revealed Megatron. Only, he was a different color. He had more white on him now. His face was violet and his optics were red.

"Megatron?" Thunderblast asked as the Decepticon leader still touched her cheek.

"No. I am more powerful now. I am Galvatron."

Thunderblast smiled and hugged Galvatron. "I knew you wouldn't give up!"

Galvatron hugged her back then held the femme's shoulders which made her face him.

"Let's test out my new powers, shall we?"

Thunderblast nodded her head. The Decepticons then went out to find the Autobots and maybe they might even find the Cyber Planet Key.

* * *

Author's Note: The adventure on Gigantion begins! Until next chapter.


	9. Test Of Power

Author's Note: There will be some time skip in this chapter. Scourge and Menasor are no longer part of the Decepticons. Soundwave is now "working" for Starscream. The Autobots found Gigantion's Cyber Planet Key and they are now at the lowest level of the Giant Planet.

BTW: Thanks again EvilBunny91!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Galvatron was now furious. He had enough of the Autobots. The Decepticon leader launched a preemptive strike alone against the Autobots. He was able to snatch the Omega Lock with all four Cyber Planet Keys placed in it.

"The Omega Lock is now mine. And soon, the galaxy!"

Galvatron was about to go to the space bridge that had been opened. The other Decepticons were waiting for him there. As Galvatron approached the space bridge, Starscream went I front of him.

The seeker smirked. "That belongs to me. We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"I've been wondering when you'd finally show up. Hmph. I'm never giving this to you." Galvatron said.

"That's fine. Since I'll _take_ it from you."

Starscream reached out his giant hand in front of Galvatron. Galvatron dodged it and used his electric shock against the seeker. Starscream cringed. But, Starscream saw something that could turn the battle into his favor.

Starscream zoomed in on the space bridge. His optics were focused on Thunderblast. He grabbed the femme. Thunderblast tried to struggle out of his grip but Starscream only tightened his hold on her.

The seeker faced Galvatron.

"Still think you have what it takes to shoot me?"

Galvatron glared at Starscream. He couldn't risk Thunderblast getting hurt because of him.

"Coward! Hiding behind a femme. That's low even for you." Galvatron said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. If I can't have the Omega Lock, Thunderblast is a consolation."

Starscream grabbed Thunderblast's shoulders and right in front of Galvatron, the seeker kissed Thunderblast. Galvatron tightened his fists. Thunderblast tried to push him away. She kicked Starscream in the chest and shot at him. Starscream let go of her. Thunderblast was falling to the ground but Galvatron was able to catch her.

The Decepticon leader set her down on the space bridge while Starscream was still recovering. Galvatron wiped the femme's lips with his fingers.

"He will pay for this! Stay here. I'll be back." Galvatron went back to battle Starscream.

Thunderblast along with the other Decepticons watched the battle.

"_Good luck. I know you can do it._"

* * *

Galvatron glared at his former second-in-command. "You don't know how much power you're up against." he said.

"I don't need to. The power I have is stronger."

"This ends now Starscream!"

Galvatron charged at the seeker. Galvatron laid a punch on him. Starscream countered with a punch of his own. Galvatron used his Cyber Key Power, the gatling gun, and rapid-fired on his opponent. Starscream was able to dodge the first attacks but he still got damage from the gatling gun. It was Starscream's turn to use a Cyber Key Power. The seeker took out his null-ray cannon. Starscream fired at Galvatron. The attack hit it's target. Galvatron fell to the ground but was able to recover.

The two Decepticons were now both damaged badly. They knew one more attack would finish the battle.

"I'm through being in your shadow, Galvatron! I'm taking you offline." Starscream yelled.

"Bold words coming from someone like you. This test of power will be over." Galvatron said.

Starscream started glowing yellow while Galvatron was glowing violet. They charged at each other. Each of them raised one fist against the other. There was a huge explosion when their fists had collided. As the smoke cleared, one figure was still standing. It was Galvatron! Starscream had vanished along with Sideways and Soundwave.

Galvatron held the Omega Lock in his hands. "It's over Starscream."

The Decepticon leader headed to the space bridge. The rest of the Decepticons went after him. The space bridge closed after all of them had entered it.

* * *

Inside, Galvatron was still badly damaged. He tested out the Omega Lock's power. Galvatron raised the Omega Lock over him. There was a flash of light and when it disappeared, Galvatron was completely fixed. He examined his body for scratches but there were none.

Thunderblast ran to Galvatron then kissed and hugged him. "I love you so much! You got rid of Starscream." Thunderblast said after they had kissed.

Galvatron made the femme face him and then he smiled at her.

"I love you too. But, Starscream had just disappeared into another dimension. Although, I don't think that Starcream will harm you again. I would never let anyone harm you." Thunderblast smiled back at him.

Galvatron then faced the other Decepticons, Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercracker.

"Let's move. It's time to take control of the black hole."

The Decepticons nodded their heads and moved out of the space bridge.

* * *

Galvatron and the other Decepticons stayed in a remote area in space. Galvatron was now controlling the black hole using the Omega Lock. The power that Galvatron now possessed was even greater than he imagined. But, the Decepticon leader did was not able to use the power continuously on the black hole. The Autobots and every other Transformer from the other planets had arrived. Even Unicron's brother himself. The four spaceships had merged to become a huge weapon called "The Ark".

Optimus went forward. "This isn't over yet Galvatron."

Galvatron smirked. The Decepticon leader then used the Omega Lock to super-size his troops. Even their power increased.

"I agree Prime. This isn't over yet… You're still online that's why."

Galvatron faced his troops. "Attack these fools. I'll take care of the Planet leaders." Galvatron then super-sized himself.

Before he left, Thunderblast approached him. "Don't you dare get hurt. "

Galvatron kissed her briefly. "You too. When this is over, I have something to tell you."

Galvatron smiled at her then left. For a few moments, Thunderblast wondered about what Galvatron was talking about but she shook her head and went to battle the Autobots.

* * *

Author's Note: What would Galvatron tell Thunderblast? It could be in the next chapter or so. Until next chapter.


	10. Leader's Battle

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Thunderblast was busy battling Scourge's minions, Undermine and Brimstone. She used her missile launcher to blast them away. She still had other Transformers to deal with. As she battled them, she was getting concerned about Galvatron. He hadn't returned from his battle with the Planet Leaders.

Thunderblast thought back to when she first met the Decepticon leader. She didn't know that someone that powerful would like her. She was in love with him and she knows that Galvatron loves her back. Thunderblast would never want to leave him. Somehow she thought that when she had been released from the capsule, it means that she was meant to be with the Decepticon leader.

Thunderblast snapped out of her thoughts when she saw noticed that the surroundings had changed. The color around had changed. It was back to normal. It was no longer the "inside" of the black hole. Which meant that Galvatron had lost…

She could hear the Autobots and the other Transformers cheering. The femme also noticed that she had changed back into her normal size along with the other Decepticons. She went around space looking for Galvatron.

"_Where are you?_" she asked herself, worried.

Then, she saw him just floating in space. Galvatron was standing still. Thunderblast smiled as she approached the Decepticon leader.

"Are you all right?" the femme asked.

Galvatron remained silent for a few moments before replying. "I lost. The Autobots have the Omega Lock again."

Thunderblast placed her hand on Galvatron's shoulder. "That's not the Galvatron I know. The Galvatron I know would never give up."

Galvatron chuckled slightly. "You're right. I don't give up. I'm having one last battle with Optimus Prime."

Galvatron leaned closer to Thunderblast and kissed her. Galvatron had been wanting to tell her something.

Galvatron withdrew his kiss and placed his hand on Thunderblast's face. "I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. That's why… I want you to be my sparkmate."

Thunderblast widened her optics in joy. She smiled as wide as she could. The femme kissed Galvatron again before replying.

"I love you too and yes! Yes I will be your sparkmate!"

Galvatron smiled. "We _will_ be together but, I still have to finish my battle with Prime. Will you wait for me?"

Thunderblast nodded her head. Galvatron first brought Thunderblast to one of Cybertron's moons. That's where the Decepticon leader wanted to battle with the Prime. Galvatron then left to go find Optimus.

* * *

Galvatron was able lead the Autobot leader into his trap. Galvatron had destroyed the rockets that were supposed to bring the Jungle Planet back in it's orbit but now it was going to crash on Cybertron. This was a diversion so that the other Autobots would not interfere. Optimus spotted around Cybertron and went after the Decepticon leader alone.

Galvatron landed on one of Cybertron's moons with Optimus behind him. Galvatron had a feeling that this would be their final battle.

Optimus Prime converted into his "super mode".

"This is it, Galvatron."

"Indeed, this is your end."

The two leaders clashed. Galvatron used his new Cyber Key Power, a cannon on his back. Optimus dodged it and used his cannon against the Decepticon leader. Galvatron was also able to dodge it. They decided to use their punched at Optimus. It was able to hit. But, Optimus was able to lay a punch on Galvatron.

Thunderblast saw the battle from afar. She silently cheered on for her mech.

"Go get him, Galvatron!"

Soon after, the Autobots had arrived. They too cheered for their respective leader. Galvatron ignored them. It seems that Optimus Prime didn't want the other Autobots to get involved with their battle.

The two leaders were now both weakened. They were both badly damaged. Suddenly, a light appeared around Optimus. Galvatron observed this. When it disappeared, Prime was now wielding a sword; Vector Prime's sword. Vector Prime had disappeared when the Autobots arrived back from Gigantion.

Optimus Prime readied his sword in front of Galvatron. The Decepticon leader stood in an offensive stance. They charged at each other. Optimus aimed his sword at Galvatron's head. Galvatron was getting ready to strike at Prime's chest.

Optimus was the first to hit his target. The two froze. Galvatron was only inches away from the Autobot leader's chest but it still didn't hit.

"Goodbye, Galvatron." Optimus said.

"This… is… not over. The galaxy… will be mine." Galvatron then disintegrated into nothing.

Optimus fell on his knees, exhausted from battle. Jetfire approached the Prime and helped him up.

"Good job sir." Jetfire said.

"Galvatron… it didn't have to be this way." Optimus mumbled.

Then, Thunderblast came out of hiding. The femme pointed her weapon at both Autobots. The others pointed their weapons at her. Optimus told them to stand dwon.

"How could you!?" Thunderblast yelled, shaking.

"What else was there to do? I suggest you leave now. You know better than to take down numerous Autobots by yourself."

Optimus was right. Thunderblast couldn't fight all of them. The femme left. Not knowing where else to go.

Jetfire looked back at his leader.

"Should we go after her, sir?"

Optimus shook his head. "There's nothing left for her here."

* * *

Thunderblast landed on another moon. She went down on her knees. She hit the ground with her fists.

"Galvatron, where are you!?"

The femme felt a sort of breeze go by her. She lifted her head. "Galvatron?"

White particles suddenly appeared. They gathered together. When they did, it formed Galvatron! Thunderblast got up. She immediately hugged her mech.

"How is this possible?" Galvatron asked.

"It may have something to do with your armor. But that doesn't matter! You're back!" Thunderblast said as she hugged Galvatron tighter.

Galvatron gently stroke the femme's back.

"I think that the galaxy will have to wait."

Thunderblast looked at Galvatron. "What do you mean?"

"As your sparkmate, I want to spend more time with you for now. I can take over the galaxy anytime."

"But, where will we live?"

Galvatron smiled then took Thunderblast's hand and left. Galvatron thought of the perfect area for them to live on.

* * *

Author's Note: It doesn't stop there! Aww, one more chapter to go.


	11. Sparkmates

Author's Note: This is the last chapter… I'd like to thank you guys for reading this story 'till the very end. Thank you EvilBunny91 for your reviews. Enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Galvatron and Thunderblast arrived on Mars. Thunderblast tilted her head at the Decepticon leader.

"Why here?" she asked.

"This planet has no Autobots. It is also close to other planets where we can get supplies."

"Supplies for what?"

Galvatron looked around the planet. "For the new Decepticon base."

"We're gonna do this all by ourselves?"

"I suppose."

Then, the couple heard some screaming from afar. They went to the source of the sound. They saw Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercraker beside a crashed "spaceship".

"What happened to you guys?" Thunderblast asked.

The three turned to face the femme and her mech. They immediately ran towards them.

"Boss! You're online! Being an Autobot was disastrous! From now on, we're stickin' with you!" Ransack yelled. Crumplezone nodded his head. Thundercraker shrugged.

The Decepticon leader smirked at Thunderblast. "I guess we have some bots else to do the work."

Thunderblast chuckled. Galvatron faced the other mechs. He gave the order to gather supplies. They agreed then rode Thundercracker to the other planets.

Once they were alone, Galvatron smiled at Thunderblast.

"Thunderblast, let's make us official sparkmates."

Galvatron took her hands. "I love you so much. When I first met you, I only thought of you as a member of my Decepticons. But, spending time with you brought me closer. When I rule the galaxy, I want you to be by my side."

Thunderblast smiled back at him. "I love you too. You've rescued me numerous times from Starscream and the Autobots. Even when you were about to go offline, you didn't, because you loved me and you didn't want any bot to harm me."

Galvatron leaned closer to Thunderblast. "Will you be my sparkmate?"

"Yes. And will you be mine?"

"I will."

They sealed it with a kiss. Galvatron took Thunderblast in his arms. Thunderblast wrapped her arms around his neck like the first time they had kissed. They both knew that they would love each other forever.

* * *

It has been a month since Galvatron and Thunderblast became sparkmates. The Decepticon base was nearly finished. They had already established their respective quarters. Ransack, Crumplezone, and Thundercracker had one each. Galvatron and his femme had one room together.

The Decepticons stayed in the half-finished command center. They were able to install monitors and devices that could track Cyber Planet Key signatures. Thundercraker picked up a signal.

"Cyber Planet Key on the monitors!" Thundercracker yelled.

"Let's move!" Galvatron said.

The other three mechs had already exited the base. Galvatron first went to Thunderblast before they left.

"Still remember what I told you?" Galvatron asked.

Thunderblast chuckled. "Stay close to you. You know I always do."

"Let's see if the Autobots still recognize me."

Galvatron was about to exit the base but was stopped by Thunderblast. The femme grabbed his arm.

Galvatron faced her. "What is it?"

"Galvatron, how do you feel about… sparklings?"

The Decepticon leader's optics widened. "Y-you're…"

Thunderblast nodded her head. "It's only been a few days though."

"Our sparkling… An heir to lead the Decepticons."

"But first, let's go get that Cyber Planet Key!"

Galvatron took Thunderblast in his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too. I know that our sparkling will too."

Galvatron and Thunderblast stayed close as they exited the base. They had found each other. Now, they were going to have a sparkling. They knew that he or she was going to be powerful just like the two of them. Galvatron and Thunderblast were Decepticon sparkmates who were both powerful and in love.

* * *

Author's Note: And it's finished. Cute! They're gonna have a sparkling. I'm not sure if I'm gonna make a sequel to this story. If you have suggestions for one, just send them. Kay! Thanks for reading.


End file.
